Am I awake?
by Jinx De Beaufort
Summary: OS. American Nightmare, Wake/Scratch. Alan Wake se repose du sommeil du juste entre deux vagues de possédés. Mr Scratch en profite pour méditer sur leurs différences et surtout leurs similitudes.


**Résumé: **Alan Wake se repose du sommeil du juste entre deux vagues de possédés. Mr Scratch en profite pour méditer sur leurs différences et surtout leurs similitudes.**  
>Rating:<strong> T pour les descriptions sanglantes.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Alan Wake / Mr Scratch _(selfslash? xD)  
><em>**Avertissements:** Du slash très soft, surtout psychologique, et du **gros spoiler** pour American Nightmare.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Alan Wake, Mr Scratch, Emma Sloan, le Dr Meadow, Serena Valdivia, les Old Gods of Asgard, Barry Wheeler, American Nightmare, les Possédés, l'Ombre Noire, Night Springs, Bright Falls, la lampe torche, le rupteur, la chemise à carreau, le café de Rose, les chaussures italiennes, le costume sur-mesure, les feux à main, et toutes ces merveilleuses choses appartiennent à la société Remedy Entertainment qui ne cesse jamais de nous bluffer et de faire faire des bonds à nos pauvres cœurs avec des jeux de qualité au scénario carrément chiadé. Mention spéciale pour Sam Lake et Mikko Rautalahti, les deux scénaristes à l'origine de l'épopée Alan Wake, ainsi qu'à Ilkka Villi qui nous offre une performance d'acteur impressionnante de l'écrivain torturé et de son doppelgänger maléfique.**  
>Notes de l'auteur:<strong> Voilà une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le jour où j'ai vu le trailer de Mr Scratch sur la musique des Poets of the Fall "The Happy Song". Déjà que Mr Villi est plutôt bel homme, mais deux pour le prix d'un? Me gusta. Ne cherchez pas de chronologie, ça prend place entre la deuxième et la troisième boucle je suppose. Disons que c'est assez avancé dans le scénario pour que Wake ait pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit certain de l'issue.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I awake?<strong>_  
>by Jinx De Beaufort<em>

Il dormait. Aussi simplement et humainement que l'être humain qu'il était. Il avait beau combattre avec toute l'ardeur d'un lion, être animé d'une foi indicible et pourtant omniprésente, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Un être humain, fait de peau, de chair et d'os. De doutes, de peurs et de faiblesses. Il dormait comme si tout allait bien, comme si personne n'allait mourir. Comme s'il allait retrouver sa femme en se réveillant, et lui faire des pancakes ou quoique ce soit d'autre de futilement humain.

Parfois, il l'enviait. Pouvoir s'abandonner à l'oubli du sommeil, se laisser glisser le long des falaises abruptes de son inconscient, rêver. Parfois, il se demandait ce que ça faisait, de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar et de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Sentir ses poumons s'emplir de l'oxygène salvateur, son cœur battre à ses tempes, la sueur dégouliner de son front. La sueur. Sur son front. Peut être que c'était pareil que le sang ? Ce liquide chaud et doux qui glisse contre la peau, rassurant, naturel. Et le silence qui suit les hurlements de terreur et d'agonie. C'était peut-être similaire, peut-être que la sensation était la même. Peut-être était-ce la vraie raison pour laquelle il aimait tant tuer. Comme si le cauchemar était son acte impie, et le silence qui venait après, son éveil. Parfois il contemplait son œuvre, tantôt une carotide ouverte et les tâches de sang sur le mur, tantôt un corps immobile, le visage boursouflé et les yeux exorbités par le manque d'oxygène. Et il se disait que c'était beau, que c'était un chef d'œuvre et qu'il ne pourrait _jamais_ faire mieux. Jusqu'à la victime suivante.

Alan Wake dormait paisiblement dans une chambre du motel rongé par les mites. Il l'observait dormir, à trois pas de la pièce où il avait étranglé cet employé de l'observatoire. Comme si tout allait bien.

_Tant mieux_, se disait-il. _Qu'il se désintéresse de ce qui va lui arriver. De ce que je lui réserve. De ce que je vais faire à sa femme. Tant mieux._

Et puis il sentait la rage monter, bouillir dans son être et empoisonner ses sens comme une casserole de sang frais sur le feu. Il se désintéressait de lui. Il dormait.

Sur ce lit inconfortable, allongé sur le dos, une main sur son ventre, l'autre sous son oreiller où se cachait sûrement une arme. La lampe-torche était sur la table de nuit. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières gonflées par la fatigue, soulignées par des cernes profondes. Il était si désespérément humain. Si faible et vulnérable, il n'avait qu'à attraper un oreiller et le plaquer contre son visage. Il le sentirait se débattre, il se délecterait de ses grognements étouffés. Il devrait sûrement attendre longtemps, et puis il finirait par cesser de bouger. Il serait mort.

Mais quel en serait l'intérêt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, ensuite ? Il aurait gagné, fin de l'histoire. Alice serait à lui, toute la vie d'Alan serait à lui.

Monter un tel stratagème lui avait pris tellement de temps qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait un vrai gâchis de le tuer avant qu'il découvre à quel point il était dans la merde. Il avait déjà tué tellement de gens, mis tellement de cœur dans chaque détail... Il voulait voir la défaite dans ces grands yeux clairs. Il voulait voir la résignation, le désespoir. Mais tant que cette étincelle de vigueur subsistait, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Pas encore.

Alan bougea dans son sommeil. Il gigota un peu en fronçant les sourcils, puis poussa un soupir en se tournant sur le côté. Le lit grinça. Dehors, le groupe électrogène ronronnait paisiblement, octroyant un sursis de quelques heures à Emma, étouffant les grognements des possédés qui rôdaient hors d'atteinte de la lumière.

Il était coincé dans une boucle temporelle infernale, son double allait prendre le contrôle de sa vie, et pourtant il s'octroyait le luxe de dormir.

Si désespérément humain.

Mr Scratch se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil râpé, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il soupira en passant sa main sur ses cheveux gominés. La colère se dissipait lentement, laissant place à l'affliction. Oui, il était affligé de voir l'homme pour qui il s'était donné tant de mal s'adonner aux plaisirs de Morphée pendant que lui attendait. Les indices étaient en place, ils n'attendaient que lui.

Peut-être que cette fois, il allait faire un écart. Peut-être qu'il attacherait cette charmante doctoresse au piston hydraulique de son télescope, et qu'il appuierait sur le bouton pour se délecter du son des os qui craquent sous la pression du mécanisme. Et des hurlements qui l'accompagnerait sûrement.

_Non_, songea-t-il en époussetant la manche impeccable de sa chemise immaculée. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Altérer la réalité qu'il avait mis si longtemps à créer, même d'un simple détail, pouvait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Il devait trouver un autre moyen pour punir Alan. Ce n'était pas poli de le faire attendre comme ça.

Il se leva, fit quelques tours dans la chambre, puis finit par s'asseoir lentement sur le lit, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'écrivain endormi. Et il s'allongea. Sur le flanc, lui faisant face. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller maigrichon et sentit la crosse du revolver à travers les boules de coton malodorantes. Il l'observa sans faire de bruit.

C'était presque comme se regarder dans un miroir. Et pourtant il y avait bien quelque chose de différent. Un miroir déformant, peut-être. Cet air sérieux qui ne le quittait pas, même lorsqu'il rêvait. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, à peine assez pour souligner les rides sur son front. Et cette bouche perpétuellement boudeuse. Il esquissa un léger sourire, puis imita l'expression sévère d'Alan et rit doucement. Ça ne serait pas facile d'apprendre à faire la gueule tout le temps. Du moins le temps qu'il se lasse d'Alice.

D'un geste lent et gracieux, il porta sa main au front d'Alan et y posa son index. Il frotta lentement, de haut en bas, voulant voir s'il arriverait à faire disparaître ces rides grincheuses. Le dormeur soupira, grogna, fronça les sourcils, puis finit enfin par se détendre. Les sillons boudeurs de son front étaient toujours là, mais à moindre mesure. Il ajouta son pouce et son majeur et pressa un peu plus sur la peau douce, si douce, et chaude. Cette peau vivante, mouvante, il pouvait sentir son crâne sous l'épiderme, et les battements de son cœur dans la veine sous son doigt. C'était grisant. Il l'enviait, il mourrait de jalousie. Lui aussi voulait sentir son cœur battre, il voulait sentir la fine couche de sueur causée par la chaleur de la chambre, au milieu du désert. Il massait son front, et bientôt ce n'était plus assez. Il prit doucement la tête de son alter-ego dans ses mains, calant ses paumes contre les tempes tendues, et il posa sa joue contre son front.  
>Son odeur de sueur, de sable et de terre lui emplit les narines. C'était une odeur animale, primale, vivante. Monstrueusement humaine. Et pourtant si spéciale. Épicée, légèrement métallique, comme s'il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ça sentait l'homme. La résolution, la colère et la peur. C'était si bon, si grisant... Il poussa un soupir extatique en emplissant une fois de plus ses narines de son odeur, de cette odeur qui devrait être la sienne. Il frotta sa joue mal rasée contre celle d'Alan, et leurs barbes de quelques jours rappèrent l'une contre l'autre. C'était étrange, mais agréable.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Il poussa un long soupir et recula sa tête pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son visage. Il dormait toujours aussi profondément. Les traits étaient plus détendus. Moins déterminés. Plus sereins. Il sourit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur les lèvres pressées en une ligne blanche et droite. La mâchoire était saillante, faisait ressortir les tendons de son cou. Il y passa son doigt, du coin de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa trachée. Puis il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres. Il les caressa lentement, presque sans les toucher, trouvant la sensualité dans l'effleurement. C'était doux, un contraste étonnant avec le menton barbu et les joues couvertes de sueur. Son pouce traça le creux sous la lèvre inférieure, plusieurs fois. Et il tira doucement, révélant une rangée de dents blanches et la peau rouge à l'intérieur de la lèvre. Rouge, tellement rouge, et humide. Il avait envie d'y planter ses dents. D'en faire sortir le sang et de le lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La pensée le fit sourire.

« Reviens te coucher, Alice... » Grogna l'écrivain.

Évidemment. Bien sûr qu'il rêvait de sa femme. De qui d'autre aurait-il pu rêver ? Après tout, c'était pour elle qu'il se battait. Il aurait pu se résigner, laisser tomber. Mais le renoncement ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire d'Alan Wake.

Au plus profond de son être, enfoui sous une tonne de ressentiment, de violence et de folie, Mr Scratch sentit de la jalousie. Elle était piquante et douloureuse. Elle était là, preuve insupportable de la véritable raison qui le poussait à faire tout ça. Son besoin indicible d'attention. Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

La sienne.

Voilà où il en était. À espionner son ennemi – était-il seulement son ennemi – en train de dormir, à le caresser comme un amant épris, à l'observer comme s'il se regardait dans un miroir. Les tripes – ou quoique ce soit qui lui serve de tripes – tordues par la jalousie et l'envie.

Cette jalousie rampante et sournoise était insupportable. Elle lui murmurait des choses doucereuses de sa voix de velours, elle faisait trembler ses mains. Cette jalousie aux cheveux clairs, au visage lumineux, à la voix douce et aux yeux pétillants. Tout ce qu'il haïssait chez un être humain. Tout ce qu'il haïssait tout court. Tant de spontanéité et de naïveté lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Littéralement.

Alan soupira et vint se lover contre lui en murmurant des mots inintelligibles.

Il était sensé être insomniaque. Et pourtant il était si profondément endormi qu'il prenait son double maléfique pour un ours en peluche. Mr Scratch sourit, sa colère diminuant doucement. Il était amusé.

« Alice... »

Là, il se mit à grincer des dents. Cette salope trouvait le moyen de lui pourrir la vie alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore pris la place de son mari. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne – qu'il comprenne – qu'Alan était à lui. Il était son double, son alter-ego. Il était le créateur et lui le destructeur, il était la lumière à son obscurité. La droiture à sa déviance. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans l'équation. Il se ferait un plaisir de l'égorger et de la saigner comme une brebis. Probablement sous les yeux de Wake. Juste pour le plaisir.

Il s'agitait un peu plus, à présent. Ses mains étaient parcourues de légers spasmes, et ses yeux se plissaient à intervalles réguliers. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur lui indiqua que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Wake ne ferait pas grand chose cette nuit. Emma était en sécurité. Le Dr Meadow s'était enfermée dans son bureau. Serena était... Eh bien, c'était Serena.

Il poussa un long soupir, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il aimait la promiscuité du corps chaud et vivant de l'écrivain, cette intimité presque impure. Deux êtres physiquement identiques qui s'emmêlaient ainsi, il en avait des frissons.

« Montre toi... » Marmonna Wake en agrippant la chemise de son doppelgänger.

« Je suis juste là. »

Les yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, incertains, nageant dans les eaux troubles qui séparent le sommeil profond de l'éveil. Il leva la tête et entrouvrit les lèvres, sourcils froncés.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Il avait passé tellement de temps à détendre ce front soucieux, il n'allait pas le laisser redevenir lui-même en sa présence. Pas après l'heure qu'il avait passée à le caresser comme un petit chien.

Il saisit son menton avec force et approcha son visage du sien. Lentement, sensuellement, il porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Les sourcils de Wake atteignaient une hauteur impressionnante, et il avait cet air étonné et tétanisé d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Mr Scratch rit, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Simplement. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et à dire vrai, au ressenti, ça l'était. L'autre ne se débattait pas.

Ils restèrent immobile aussi longtemps qu'un battement de cœur, et Mr Scratch finit par rompre le baiser et plonger ses yeux ténébreux dans les siens. Ils se regardèrent sans mot dire, puis il finit par se pencher à l'oreille de l'écrivain. Il prit une inspiration douce.

« Tu es à moi. » Lui susurra-t-il.

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour répondre, et lorsque le monstre recula sa tête pour le regarder à nouveau, il fronça les sourcils. Un silence passa.

« Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Tu as un inconscient très dérangé, au fait. »

Wake haussa les épaules et se retourna. Aussi simplement que ça, il poussa un soupir et se rendormit.

Mr Scratch rit doucement en se levant. Il enfila sa veste et fourra ses mains dans ses poches en marchant vers la porte, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Le message était passé, et quel meilleur moyen de le délivrer que de le lui susurrer entre deux phases de sommeil ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Quelques possédés rescapés du puits de pétrole se regroupèrent derrière lui alors qu'il avançait dans les buissons, ses chaussures italiennes soulevant la poussière à chaque pas.

Une épaisse fumée noire se forma autour de lui.

« Laissez le vivre encore un peu. »

Les créatures acquiescèrent et se séparèrent.

Le moment qu'ils venaient de partager ne l'empêcherait pas de lui régler son compte une fois son plan accompli. Mais il pouvait lui accorder un petit sursis. Les dents blanches dévoilées par son sourire aux bords carnassiers se découpèrent dans l'obscurité, et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Dans la moiteur de sa chambre, Alan Wake se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, sa main sur sa gorge, le souffle anarchique et le cœur battant la chamade.

Il flottait dans l'air une vague odeur d'eau de Cologne haut-de-gamme. Elle lui piquait les narines. Des bribes de ses rêves lui revenaient en mémoire, comme à travers un épais brouillard. Il se sentait souillé, découragé. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette sensation. Ses souvenirs lui échappaient comme du sable entre ses doigts. Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de se reposer.

Grognant, il s'assit au bord du lit dont les ressorts saillants grincèrent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et grogna. Il avait dormi presque 3h. Il était temps de se remettre en route. Il vérifia ses munitions, arma son revolver et ôta la sécurité, puis il attrapa sa lampe et s'étira.

Un autre cycle allait se terminer. Il était épuisé, cassé, courbaturé, plein de bleus, d'égratignures et de contusions. Et pourtant sa résolution était intacte.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et alluma sa lampe-torche. D'autres innocents allaient mourir s'il traînait trop.

Ainsi reprit la lutte séculaire et éternelle de la lumière et de l'obscurité. Mais, au fond de l'esprit fatigué et torturé de l'écrivain, une idée avait germé. Lorsqu'elle aurait grandi et fleuri, elle s'imposerait à lui d'elle-même.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, à présent.

* * *

><p><em>A chaque review postée, Alan Wake écrase une araignée géante. Sauvez un péquenaud de Night Springs. Envoyez une review.<em> _:p_


End file.
